


La balade de...

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Une cavale sans issue...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	La balade de...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Mrs_Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/gifts).



> Inspiré par une photo prise dans un salon automobile, et par une chanson d'Alain Souchon.

"Tu m'aimes?

-Mais...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Bien sûr, chéri. Oui, je t'aime."

La question paraissait bien incongrue là où les deux hommes se trouvaient. Ils avaient roulé pendant des heures dans une Alpha Spider Duetto, essayant d'échapper à d'impitoyables poursuivants. Mycroft, qui conduisait, avait gardé les réflexes du terrain mais ne connaissait pas très bien les lieux où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il s'était engagé dans un chemin caillouteux, ce qui avait ralenti leurs ennemis. Mais la voie se rétrécissait et débouchait en haut d'une falaise. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper. Mycroft avait coupé le moteur et s'était tourné vers Greg. Ayant obtenu sa réponse, il poursuivit en regardant le soleil qui descendait:

"Alors, descends de la voiture! Et fiche le camp!

-Quoi?

-Tu sais bien qu'ils veulent ma peau et qu'on n'a pas le temps de fuir! Mais..." Il hésita un peu, serra les lèvres mais reprit très vite: "...ils porteront leur attention sur la voiture et iront voir qui il y a dedans... ça te laissera un peu plus de temps...

-Mais le temps de faire quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer?"

Greg saisit très vite ce que Mycroft avait en tête. Il est vrai que la situation était critique. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient tous deux compris que les suites des événements de Sherrinford seraient plus compliquées que prévu. Les choses semblaient s'être apaisées juste après car Alicia Smallwood avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour limiter les conséquences du désastre. Mais il y avait eu tellement de morts que des familles de victimes avaient demandé la tête de Mycroft. Certains avaient été trop heureux de prendre le projet au pied de la lettre, et la cavale avait dû commencer.

"Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité avec moi. Va t'en tout de suite.

-Il n'en est pas question."

Mycroft poussa un long soupir, et sous le yeux ébahis de Greg, sortit une arme du vide-poches puis la pointa sur son compagnon.

"Va t'en, je te dis!

-Quoi, tu vas tirer sur moi maintenant? Enfin, mon amour... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire? Tu peux, tu sais... parce que je ne descendrai pas. Je reste avec toi."

Mycroft ne bougea pas le bras, mais son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le soleil qui s'écroulait maintenant dans la mer. Pensait-il à ce que Greg et lui avaient vécu depuis ce premier baiser tant espéré par l'un comme par l'autre le soir où Sherlock avait disparu après son hospitalisation? Revoyait-il leurs étreintes fébriles, leurs tendres voyages? Avait-il une légère nostalgie de leurs projets? Quoi qu'il en soit, il jeta le revolver dans les buissons et soupira.

"Tu es sûr?

-Tout à fait sûr. Et toi?"

Mycroft fit un signe de tête puis passa un bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Greg. De l'autre, il remit le contact, mania rapidement le levier de vitesse et agrippa le volant.

Le démarrage projeta des cailloux et des fougères un peu partout. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent sans discontinuer, tandis que l'Alpha étendait sa silhouette longiligne sur les dernières lueurs du couchant dans le ciel, se confondant complètement, finalement, avec celui-ci.


End file.
